In the prior art, the surface of an In-Plane Switching (IPS) display must have a grounded shield layer, otherwise the external electric field will affect the flip state of the liquid crystal molecules, resulting in poor display.
In addition, in-cell display screen (a display panel that incorporates touch panel functionality into liquid crystal pixels) with a good grounding shield layer, will completely shield the touch signal in the cell, so that a high-resistance shield layer needs to be plated on the surface to shield the low-frequency electrostatic impact and transmit the high-frequency touch signal.
Since the high-resistance shield layer is much larger than the resistance of ITO, the static electricity generated during tearing/covering the protective film or the static electricity generated in the ESD test are hard to dissipate, resulting in the module emitting green, white, purple and other colors, and is usually difficult to dissipate in a long time (e.g., 10 s).
In order to solve the above shortcomings, usually the following means:
first, replacing the protective film suppliers, however, due to the surface resistance of the material of the protective film of the manufacturers used are not the same, resulting in the matched types are not the same;
second, increasing the area of the silver paste to speed up the discharge of the static electricity. However, this will increase the difficulty of the process, increase the risk of excess paste, and increase the cost substantially. Moreover, it is impossible to measure whether the silver paste is turned on with a multimeter.